Fooling around
by Beatha
Summary: Summary: It’s the night before April fool’s day during the marauders seventh year, and Filch’s last chance to catch them on the “act”. Well, he didn’t find exactly what he was looking for.SLASH


Rating: PG-13 Paring: Remus/Sirius, James/Lily, Peter/OC Disclaimer: Luckily JK Rowling owns everything A/N: It's SLASH!!! I hope you'll enjoy my humble efforts! Constructive criticism is the best ;-)  
  
FILCH'S POV  
  
It was a cold spring night, and the last thing he wanted to do, was roam the Hogwarts corridors, searching for "the annoying little gits" and trying to catch them out of beds planning one of their stupid pranks, but he had to. Tomorrow was the day he hated the most. April fool's day. Their last April fool's day at Hogwarts. He knew they were up to something, they always were, and they always managed to get away. But not this year. This year he would get them. He had already confiscated that parchment of theirs, and even if he didn't know what it was, he was certain this would complicate things for them.  
  
A muffled noise could be heard a couple corridors ahead. "That's it!" he thought. They won't escape this time. He walked impatiently, trying not to be too loud. He couldn't risk letting them know. He was so close. Happy thoughts sneaked into his mind. Chains, hanging them by the wrists from the ceiling, how he missed the screams, the pleadings. Tomorrow could end up a great day after all. Something like a grin formed in his face. He was standing in front of the door of classroom that was normally empty, but today, people were definitely in there. Pride swept over him, as he opened the door fiercely. The sight that saluted him though, made the smirk in his face fade instantly  
  
Black and Lupin. Lupin and Black. Two of the little gits were all over each other. snogging. He wasn't expecting that. They hadn't even NOTICED him!!! There were.undressing each other!! This was. this was, he didn't even now what this was. He was speechless.  
  
In the future he wouldn't even recall how he managed to close the door and drag himself to his office. He was so socked that he didn't notice the cauldron at the corner of the classroom.  
  
SIRIUS' POV  
  
They had been sneaking cauldrons and potion ingredients in that empty classroom for about a week. It was their last April fool at Hogwarts; they had to do something big! The potion was tricky, but they could manage. They took turns with James' invisibility cloak to work on it. They had to be careful, the map had been confiscated, and Filch would definitely try to catch them. He always did.  
  
The night before the big day, was his and Remus' turn to add the final touches to the potion and put in action the last part of the plan. All they had to do was to convince the house-elves to add a few drops of the potion in the Slytherins' breakfast. Good thing the elves always liked them.  
  
At midnight the four of them were the only ones left in the common room. James gave Sirius a knowing look and handed him the cloak. He and Remus slipped under it and Peter opened the portrait for them. Being so close to Remus was great, if he could control himself. It was harder those days, because they were together. He knew exactly what he was missing. It was so difficult to feel his breath, to smell his scent and not kissing him. Sirius was lost in his thoughts that Remus had to elbow him, when they reached the classroom.  
  
He watched him dropping frog legs in the cauldron and stirring the mixture. He was humming a tone Sirius had never heard. Those lips. He couldn't take it any more. He grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him thoroughly. Remus responded to his request, seized him, threw him on the floor, and entangled him into a passionate kiss. Sirius let himself get lost into the bliss off his lover's lips. He heard a distant noise, but he was too preoccupied to pay attention. He started unbuttoning Remus' shirt and exploring his neck with his tongue. Remus left a groan and then. he heard it again. The noise, but this time it was louder. Remus must have heard it too, because he broke the kiss (to Sirius's disappointment) and stared at the door. He slowly got up and looked outside.  
  
"Is someone out there?" Sirius whispered  
  
"Hush."  
  
Sirius stood up too, and waited patiently. Remus had that effect on him. He smiled to that realization  
  
"He's gone" Remus started "Why are you smiling? We nearly get caught!"  
  
"But we didn't"  
  
"Let's get over with it"  
  
"My thoughts exactly"  
  
He pressed his lips softly on Remus'. Remus shoved him off. "No, you prat. I mean the potion." He said irritably. Sirius pretended to be wounded, but Remus ignored him and headed towards the cauldron.  
  
They worked quietly for a while, even though most of the time Sirius had other things in mind. And from what he could tell Remus wasn't that comfortable either.  
  
The route to Kitchens under the cloak was hard, because they had to curry the potion "among other things". The house-elves, like he had guessed were more than pleased to help them.  
  
On their way back to the Gryffindor tower they passed the empty classroom. They both paused for a while.  
  
"Shall we finish what we started?" asked Sirius  
  
"It would be a shame if we didn't" came Remus' answer.  
  
When they finally arrived at the common room they came face to face with a very annoyed James. Peter was sleeping peacefully in a large armchair besides the fireplace, with Hogwarts a History on his lap.  
  
"What took you so long? I got bored waiting. Peter fell asleep an hour ago" he said angrily  
  
"Didn't Lily keep you company?" asked Sirius innocently, noticing Lily's dark red hair behind Peter's armchair.  
  
"Well, just be glad I let you in." said James blushing slightly.  
  
"Right. We're tired. Let's wake Peter and go to bed" Remus replied  
  
"I'll do it. You go on" James spoke quickly  
  
Remus and Sirius grinned mischievously and climbed the staircase.  
  
"We'll be up in a second. Be decent and stop fooling around!!" James almost screamed at them."One of those days they'll get caught" he whispered to no one in particular  
  
"We'll have to give them some pointers" Lily said and kissed him softly.  
  
SNAPE'S POV  
  
Severus Snape walked in the Great Hall gloomily. He hated April fool's day. Those stupid Gryffindors fancied playing pranks on him. Humiliating pranks. He sat at the Slytherin table reluctantly and watched four specific Gryffindors. Potter was showing off to Evans, Pettigrew was talking to Fidelman, his brainless girlfriend from Hufflepuff, and Black was joking , as always, with the werewolf. He would have to be extra careful today.  
  
He was eating absent minted his breakfast, throwing suspicious glances at them, when it happened. He felt feathers growing all over his body. Red and Yellow feathers. He looked around anxiously. The Slytherins were all covered with feathers. Anger grew inside him. They had done it again. He grabbed his wand, but suddenly lost control of his body. He jumped on the table along with his fellow Slytherins and started dancing.like a chicken.  
  
The last thing he could remember, before Dumbledore changing them back to normal, was the Great Hall erupting with laughter. 


End file.
